The subject matter disclosed herein relates to control systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for active noise and/or vibration control of systems such as an elevator system.
Elevators use a machine (e.g., electric motor and traction sheave) to drive belts or ropes coupled to elevator cars. The machines have structures (e.g., frames) that are designed to meet strength requirements first, leaving noise and vibration to a lesser priority. Noise and/or vibration in the machine can be sensed by occupants of the elevator car, thereby degrading the experience of traveling in the elevator. There is a need in the art for methods and systems for reducing noise and/or vibration in elevator systems.